


3 Days Grace

by Twisted94



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drinking, Emotion Manipulation, Friendship, Lust, M/M, Magic, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, Training, Yaoi, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted94/pseuds/Twisted94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Drunken bet amongst friends, Lorik accepts Gray and Natsu's challenge. The Rules are simple: Sleep with the 'Target' within 3 days.<br/>For a Wizard who can control/warp your 5 sensors, your emotions AND your nerves, this shouldn't be a problem, right?<br/>Well, what If the 'target' was one of the most powerful Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail.....<br/>What if it was Laxus Dreyar?!<br/>"So...I'm hot...you're hot.....wanna fuck?"- yeah, this was going to be interesting.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rules Are Set

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fairy Tail :)

It was late afternoon in the beautiful town of Magnolia, that slow, peaceful warmth of a perfect Saturday hung in the air and seemed to envelop the whole town; making time itself feel like it had slowed down to a crawl- but in a good way. On the edge of town where the streets started to crumble in neglect and where lush woods began sat the busted up wooden building of a almost ruined guild.

Almost....not quite.

Inside, the Fairy Tale guild was a bustling hive of energy and merriment, Wizards (the few that remain) drank and sung, fought and cheered their hearts out as they basked in their weekend, unwinding from their week's labours. Also, the news of their entrance into the upcoming Grand Magic Games surely helped raise everyones spirits a bit!

Mira smiled happily from behind the bar as she watched everyone enjoying their chosen free time. A cool, refreshing breeze swept it's way through the large open doors and she took a deep breath in, after 7 supposed years, it felt so great to be home again.

"You look way too happy..." Cana accused with a joyful smile, taking a large sip of the barrel under her arm.

"Not as happy as them." Mira grinned, her eyes focused on a cheerful group in particular. Cana twisted on her bar stool and followed her friends line of sight, her alcohol blurred vision landed on a cheerful group of young men, sitting at a table on the far end of the small guild hall.

Gray slammed his mug down hard on the table with a howl of laughter, causing droplets alcohol to splash the surface below. He shoved Natsu in appreciation of his joke and the pink haired man grinned back, his mouth still way overstuffed with food. Lorik, Natsu and Gray had decided to spent their Saturday afternoon drinking and catching up after their 7 year estrangement. Natsu had initially wanted (as usual) to have a huge 3 man fight with their S class wizard and friend in order to make up for their lost time and friendship. Luckily after some well worded coaxing and the offer of food, Lorik had managed to convince both men to have a drink with him instead. And drink they had, Mira had lost track and Cana was impressed, the trio had now drunk enough to comfortably bask in each other's company without fear of an all out brawl (and that was saying something for Natsu and Gray) while still capable of intelligent conversation and joke storytelling.

"Here's to the best Guild and family in the land!" Lorik announced with a slur, clinking his mug with the others loudly.

"To Fairy Tail kicking ass at the Games!" Gray added and Natsu raised his own mug in agreement, all three took a huge gulp and sighed happily in unison.

"Congrats on getting on the team guys!" Lorik added happily.

"You coming to Crocus to cheer us on?" Natsu asked through bites of meat, Lorik nodded and leaned back in his chair, drink in hand.

"Of course, I've never really visited the 'Flower Blooming Capital' before, at least not for fun, it should be great. I heard the woman there all smell of roses and honeysuckle." He wiggled his eyebrows jokingly. Gray laughed and shook his head at his friend. Lorik was no Loke when it came to the ladies, (let's be honest, no one was like Loke when it came to the ladies) but that isn't to say he didn't get attention, boy did he get attention.

The guy was handsome to say the least. With his sandy blond hair, warm honey coloured eyes and a killer white smile that could knock the wind right out of you. All that, added with his S Ranked status as a powerful Wizard and his kind and friendly personality, Gray often wondered WHY he didn't have a million girls lining up outside the guild each day. He guessed it was because he had a reputation as a man you just could not hang on too, he was a free spirit, with no time for relationships.

When it came down to it, Lorik was just a friendly, carefree dude with a huge interest in the spiritual side of life. He was the Guild hippie, and a good friend to everyone.

"Oh please, a dirty hippie like you would be too busy picking flowers rather then "whooing' anybody." Natsu stated with a laugh, trying to rile his friend up.

"I'm not going to fight you, Natsu." He replied calmly from over his mug, knowing what he was trying to do.

"Damn it!" He moaned, faking disappointment and taking a drink. Grey laughed.

"And excuse me, just because I happen to indulge in the carefree, no committed lifestyle of a non-violent mage. Doesn't meant I am incapable of 'whooing anybody'." He stated, quoting his friend with mock insult.

"Yeah right, how about you put your 'moves' to use and enter the Games instead." Natsu challenged with a smirk, signalling the bar for another round of drinks.

"No."

"Come on!"

"Nope."

"Please."

"Sorry." Lorik spoke disinterestedly into his mug finishing off his drink.

"Why not!?" Natsu demanded, leaning onto the table to enforce his enthusiasm about the subject.

"Because the games involve fighting man, you know I don't fight." He replied as Kinana came over with a tray of new drinks, a smile on her face.

"You don't fight, and yet you have never lost a battle in your life." She stated casually as she placed their drinks down for them.

"Still don't know how that works." Gray stated, taking his drink.

"I'm a Wizard, shhh." He replied jokingly.

"You suck."

With new alcohol to fuel them, they thanked her but before she walked away, Lorik took his drink and leaned back to address her causally. "Hey Kinana?" He asked kindly, she smiled in response. He smirked briefly over at Natsu before looking back at her with kind eyes. "Natsu seems to believe that I'm incapable of 'Whooing' anybody in Crocus, what do you think. Because I personally believe I can 'Whoo' anyone, anytime." He winked and gave her his award winning smile. Gray watched Kinana's cheeks flush at such a question. She seemed to consider her answer before finally replying.

"Yes, I believe you are more then capable, Mr Valin." With that, she walked off, more then happy to get back to work.

"HA see!!" Lorik yelling in triumph, leaning in and taking a huge drink. "I totally should have joined Blue Pegasus! I'd fit right in!" He struck the most handsome pose he could.

Natsu laughed hard at the thought. "As if, you freaking Hippie!"

Gray finally sat back in his chair and raised his mug high, catching the others attention "Alright, since you and Flame Brain here can't seem to agree. I propose a small bet!" They leaned in, interest suddenly dancing in their glassy eyes.

"A bet, what kind of bet?" Natsu asked, drinking deeply from his cup.

"I'm not getting naked, not for another 5 drinks!" Lorik added, remembering past experiences with Gray and their 'bets'. "I almost got arrested last time!"

Gray laughed at the memory. "I say we wager on Hippie boy's 'whooing' skills!" He finally stated. "Let's pick a target, and give him say.......5 days? Since that's how long the Games are. And see if he can seal the deal."

Lorik raised a mocking eyebrow. "5 days....to sleep with them? I can do it in 3 or less!"

" So you accept the bet?" Gray confirmed.

"Depends, what's the stakes? Also you guys don't get to pick the target." He replied casually, looking at Natsu who looked truly disappointed this time.

"That sucks!" He moaned and Gray rubbed his chin.

"Ok, how about if you win...Natsu and I will.....help you finish the renovations to your place AND pay for it." He propositioned much to Natsu's vocal displeasure.

"That's cool. And if I lose, I'll....." Lorik thought about this carfully. "I'll fight you both, for real, no holding back.....AND take you on my next S Class job." He let his offer hang in the air.

"For real!?" Natsu yelled, almost jumping out of his seat and he nodded. "Like with REAL violence!?"

"Yep, it's not gonna happen because I'm gonna win, but sure."

"I'M SO FiRED UP!"

"It's a deal then." Gray confirmed. "You have to successfully sleep with the chosen target within 3 days."

"Deal!"

"Let's do this!" Natsu looked around the Guild hall, scanning for a target. "How do we pick?" He asked, from over his shoulder. Gray took a long drink of his Ale and leaned back casually.

"Simple, we don't pick."

"Eh?"

Gray pointed to the large Guild doors. "Next person to walk through those doors, will be the target."

"That's a great idea, I hope you get Erza!" Natsu declared before suddenly laughing loudly. "Or Elfman! Aw man, can you imagine!"

"So it's a man of a woman?" Lorik inquired and received a nod from Gray. He shrugged and took a drink. "Fine by me, this will be easy." Natsu suddenly slapped the table out of joy.

"No wait! Forget Elfman, I want it to be Evergreen! Elfman would destroy you man!"

"Not if she kills you first." Gray added and laughed at Lorik's expression. "I hear life as a statue sucks man."

"Not likely guys, I saw Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe take a request this morning, guessing it's their first job together since he was welcomed back to Fairy Tail." The sandy blond mage interjected with relief. "And I would be an amazing statue, thank you very much."

All three kept their eyes on those Guild doors as they continued to talk about possible targets. Neither knew what the others of their guild were up to today as they came to the bar straight after training all morning.

"Maybe it will be Gajeel.....haha or maybe even Droy!! I hope it's Gajeel though! What if it's Happy!? He's a cat man!" Natsu was so fired up, he couldn't wait. Why was it taking so long for someone to come in!?

"Maybe I'll get Lucy...or Juciy Juvia." Lorik stated with an eyebrow wiggle. "Or the lovely Lisanna!" He took a drink and was greeted with the same reaction from both men.

"Good luck with that!" They laughed, clinking their mugs together with a laugh.

"Lucy may not look it but she's way to prudish man, she will kick you in the face faster then you can blink." Natsu stated with a drink. "And Juvia is too weird about Gray." Gray nodded in agreement to his pink haired team mate. Natsu then leaned in close, his eyes darkening. "And if you even think about touching Lisanna, I'll rip you apart myself." He growled and Lorik laughed, clasping a hand on his shoulder. 

"Have some faith in me man, I won't touch your woman. But as for the others....I dunno guys, I can be smooth as butter when I want to be!" The S Ranked mage started laughing, he lifted his mug and they all clinked together with spirit.

"Also, she's NOT my woman!" Natsu added with flushed cheeks as he drank. The others just laughed and followed Natsu's lead! 

The sky was beginning to turn from blue to orange due to the lateness of the day, a few people had left the guild on jobs but no one was yet to enter. The trio continued to drink in each others company. As more people left they began to grow impatient, at this rate no one was going to come in. Seriously, it was a Saturday night, where was everyone?! They had almost given up and left to get something to eat when it finally happened.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane's voice called across the Guild hall in her usual kind greeting. All three snapped to attention, waiting to see who passes through thoughts large, welcoming doors.

"Get ready to lose!" Natsu grinned. They all leaned in, the wait suddenly unbearable. Then it happened, their 'Target' walked into their sights. Gray and Natsu's mouths hung open, agape with shock. Their eyes simultaneously flickered to their friend who was staring, eyes wide, face in complete disbelief at his intended hook up.

Standing in the middle of the Guild Hall, making their way to an empty table at the back, was none other then the mighty and powerful lightning Dragon Slayer Laxus Dreyar himself.

Lorik shook himself to his sensors downed the rest of his drink and stood up. Natsu and Gray turned to stared at him, mouths still open.

He smirked down at them. "Game on boys!"


	2. Day One

Lorik wasted no time standing and sauntering over to Mirajane at the Bar. He leaned on the counter happily and she gave him a kind smile.

"An Ale please and also a mug of whatever Laxus likes to drink!" He ordered cheerfully and she raised an eyebrow but nodded, turning to retrieve his order.

Lorik turned around to look at his 'target' while he waited. Laxus sat alone in the far end of the guild hall, he had his feet up on the table as he sat back in his chair and was currently reading what looked like a letter of sorts; his face was in a concentrated scowl (it was different from his normal, annoyed at everything scowl...kinda). The sandy haired mage considered his fellow Guild mate. Laxus wasn't bad looking at all, his scar and his spiky blond hair helped add to his scary, bad boy vibe- he could dig it, in fact, he kind of did. He was so arrogant and disgruntled with his abilities, personality and status as an S Ranked Wizard, while Lorik was a friendly, spiritual pacifist.

An interesting combination for sure, he wondered who would top...?

"What are you planning?" Mirajane's voice cut through his thoughts and he turned back to her with his most charming and friendly smile. "Not a thing, my lovely Mira." He replied with a guilty shrug as she placed his drinks down for him. She raised an eyebrow and looked between the two. Lorik just grinned and took the drinks, turning away.

"Befriending Laxus will be hard." She finally sang as he retreated further from her and made his way to the far end of the guild.

"Not for someone like me!" He sang back over his shoulder . It was true, for him making friends was as easy as breathing.

Lorik was a sensory Wizard, he could warp another's emotions, nerves and 5 sensors in battle, making a target see, feel, hear, smell and taste what he desired; changing their reality around them if he wanted to. But his power didn't stop their, along with being able to control or destroy a persons nervous system completely beyond repair, he also had the ability to mess with emotions. He could make an enemy, surrender, a sad friend happy again, a stressed man relax. He tried not to most of the time, and if he did he did it subtly so people wouldn't notice him holding the puppet stings above. He WAS an S Ranked Wizard after all, and it was because of his staggering power that he always gave off an uncontrollable aura of his current emotion to surrounding guild mates; just like he felt their emotions strongly.

And he was always a friendly dude, so friendship was easy.

"Hey Laxus." He greeted happily on arrival, the Dragon Slayer looked up at him and quickly folding up his current reading material and placed it in his coat pocket.

"Hey." He grunted back causally. He knew Lorik as a fellow S Class wizard, he could be polite...for now.

Lorik placed the drink down in front of him and took a sip of his own. "Here, you look like you need a drink."

Subtlety, he used his magic to active the endorphins in the other mans nervous system, this should make him feel happier and relaxed, more responsive in a way Lorik liked. Hey, it didn't hurt to soften up the prey a bit, and it's not like he was cheating; Gray didn't say anything about not using magic. Laxus took the drink without a word and took a long sip.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Lorik asked with a smile.

"Sure." Laxus replied almost instantly, he even found himself fighting back a returning...friendly smile? Wait...what?! He never smiled like that to anyone EVER, he wasn't about to start for the handsome hippie of Fairy Tail.

Wait, handsome? That's weird, he was another dude, how random.

Lorik pulled out a chair and took a seat, he could feel Natsu and Gray's eyes burning into his back as they watched, real subtle guys.

"I thought you left on a job with your team this morning." The sensory mage stated, leaning back in his chair, not breaking eye contact.

"We did, but I got a letter and had to return to see the The Old Man." He replied, his face stoic as he took another drink. "My Thunder God Tribe will finish the job and be back in like 3 days."

"3 days huh, what a coincidence..." He smirked into his drink. Laxus raised a questioning eyebrow at the other man from behind his mug.

"Oh it's nothing, hey, care to tell me some of your adventures while in exile, I'm dying to hear some stories."

Normally, Laxus didn't like to talk about his exile from Fairy Tail, people that know him know not to bring it up. He expected to feel the same wave of annoyance he usually did, but it never came; instead he felt a wave of excitement rush through him. What a bold request from the other man. Swinging his legs off the table top, the Lighting mage leaned in and with shrug he began.

"Why not...let me tell you about this Village I visited half drunk..."

...

 

"I think he might really pull this off." Gray stated in disbelief as he watch the couple from across the room. A flush on his cheeks because now he was in visioning the two quite intimately- stupid booze.

"Psshhhh, as if. Laxus wouldn't fall for anything that hippie tries." Natsu stated fiercely, taking a large bite of more recently required food. "

You fell for it once, Flame Brain." Gray stated, thinking back to when Lorik had put the moves on Natsu for fun and succeeded, mostly in causing a sexuality crises in the Fire Mage.

"Shut up, Ice Queen, that was different!"

"What did you call me Fla- Spirited laughter cut Gray off mid-insult and both him and Natsu turned towards it. Their eyes both went wide at the sight of Laxus...laughing!?Lorik was howling and slapping the table in response to whatever had been said.

Of course he was using his powers to his advantage.

"We're doomed."

...

 

He was laughing, truly laughing; when was the last time this happened? What had gotten into him, he was enjoying this Sensory Wizards' company a lot more then he had initially intended. They now sat on their 5th round of drinks, the sky outside had now become dark and littered with bright stars. Mira had shut the doors in order to keep out the night chill as the Guild quickly began to fill up with energetic Wizards ready to party their night away.

Honestly, Laxus was too caught up in the drinking to notice he was drawing curious glances from around the Hall.

"Why haven't I ever fought you!?" He asked, truly baffled as he took a sip of his drink. Little did he know that Lorik had been steadily activating the endorphins in the others body as the night wore on, adding hints of adrenalin mixed with other various natural chemicals to create a cocktail of emotion in the other man. He could feel its effects, Laxus currently felt very relaxed, happy and just a little bit of lust- not much, but enough for him to noticed the way Lorik's eyes looked away and his cheeks flushed slightly when he laughed drunkly. It was a steady process, but one that Laxus looked like he needed.

A reputation can be a hard thing when you can't express yourself- personally, Lorik though that a good fuck might lossen him up; he was doing the guy a favour.

"Because I don't fight man, I don't need to, I make people surrender or loss their will at a glance." He replied and the Dragon Slayer huffed, annoyed.

"But can't you like, control or destroy nerves or some shit? I remember you did that on that SS class job with me and Guildarts." He persisted, standing slightly.

"Yeah, I don't like to, I do it as a last resort, or as self defence." He admitted with a yawn, watching Laxus ball his hands into fists. God he was as bad a Natsu sometimes...

"How do you control people, I can attack you if you need it to be in self defence." He offered seriously, pulling his coat off from around his shoulders and draping it over the back of his chair.

"I don't want to."

"Too bad."

"I'm not an expert."

"I wanna see."

"It will hurt...probably a lot."

"I don't care." Laxus was now standing up and looking down at him, his expression drunkenly serious. Lorik sighed heavily and stood slowly, his chair screeching across the wood.

"Fine, just...throw a punch or some-

He didn't finish his sentence before the Dragon Slayer's huge closed fist was now flying towards him at full speed. Just as it was about to make contact with his cheek, Lorik gracefully flicked his index and middle fingers towards the other's and arm. And like that, Laxus didn't make contact, in fact he couldn't move his arm at all before white hot pain cut through him like a knife.

It felt like his arm was on fire...no wait, not fire- he knew this agonising feeling.

He grunted as Lorik guided his arm away from his face and made his fist uncurl and do a peace sign before laughing and finally letting go of control.

"Sorry about the pain, I'm not an expert yet." Laxus rubbed his arm, the nerves and muscles were still spasming under his skin, making it feel tingly.

"I know that feeling." He stated as they retook their seats.

"I hope not, I control the electrical current of the nerves to do it, that's why it hurts." Taking his drink once more, the lighting mage nodded.

"I figured, it felt familiar, like how I used to feel before I got a handle on my own lighting." Lorik nodded.

"Yeah, I need to learn to control it better, get a better grip of the electrical signals, but I don't want to, you know?" He questioned. "I mean, I hate using it even as a self defence tactic. I think I'll just stick to my martial arts and holds." He laughed, drinking deeply. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He added casually.

"Nothing, maybe a job." The dragon slayer replied absently. '

This is perfect.' Lorik though with a smirk into his mug. He sent a wave of adrenalin and excitement mixed with lust over to the other man. "How about you teach me some stuff? I can practise conducting your lighting as practice." He offered with a charming smile.

"Sure, I even have some fighting moves you can learn." Laxus offered almost immediately, much to his own shock. Why would he say that? Laxus Dreyar did NOT train with people, he was the best and that's all that mattered. So...what on earth made him agree so quickly?!

"Awesome, I'll meet you outside the Guild tomorrow, late morning ok?." Laxus absently rubbed his arm and nodded, swallowing absently.

"Hey, you hungry, wanna order some dinner from Mira?"

"Sure"

As Lorik stood and began walking to the bar, he winked over at Natsu and Gray who were now in a heated insult match, they grinned back at him knowingly. The first day of their bet was a short one, but already, he felt like he had made enough progress to be proud of.

Tomorrow, he would raise the bar to a whole new level.

This Dragon Slayer better watch his back because it will be laying on a mattress soon enough.

And at this rate, Natsu and Gray should just start renovating his house right now...


	3. Day 2

Early Sunday morning in the breathtaking town of Magnolia was a quiet one for most, families and party goers slept in till late to recover from long nights and the weekday rush; while the few early rises went about their morning at the markets or visiting their local church. A peaceful, stagnate aura had befallen the beautiful town as people rose to prepare themselves and go about their day.

If only Lorik's head was as tranquil, his skull beat like a drum with his hangover as he walked across town. But still, it never dampened the spring in his step. He had his usual oversized, white ,long sleeve, open V neck shirt on, along with his dark brown baggy pants and flip flops; not to mention all his bracelets on his left hand... Lookin good!...in a meditation teacher kind of way...

The clocks at the market stall read 8:12 as he picked up some milk and bread, he was a little behind schedule.

"Morning, Lorik. Gosh, did you have a big night?" The grocer asked kindly, noticing his glassy eyes as he paid for his goods at the counter. The kindly middle aged woman placed his items in a paper bag and smiled.

"Good Morning Ruth, a little." He answered politely and she laughed softly.

"Perhaps you should run on home and go back to bed." She suggested warmly as he started to leave, waving to him.

"And miss out on such a lovely morning? Never!" He called back with a grin, picking up his pace on his daily routine.

Along the way, he stopped to help an older gentlemen cross the road, save a woman's groceries from scattering and bought a homeless man breakfast. And he felt his headache lessen with each sense of appreciation that washed over him, it was just one of those mornings...

It was almost 9 when he reached the old cream cottage at the end of the busy streets. And just like every morning, kneeling in the over-flowingly colourful flowerbed, was just the little old lady he came to see.

"Good Morning Mrs Pellep!" He called from the other side of the white picket fence, grabbing her attention. She dusted herself off and smiled warmly, walking over.

"Ahh, Good morning Lorik! Your a little late today!" She greeted and he grinned guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I had a little bit of a late start, I brought you your groceries." He handed her the bag gently and she smiled.

"Aren't you a lovely young man, care for some breakfast?" She offered and he shook his head politely.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am, but I've got to be heading off to the Guild, Mirajane no doubt has some work for me!" He declined respectfully. She nodded her understand.

"Oh, well do stop by later today for some cake!"

"I wouldn't miss it!"

She jerked slightly as she suddenly seemed to remember something important. "Oh yes, I almost forgot...just the normal payment today?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, please."

The elderly woman retrieved a small handful of colourful flowers she had picked earlier and handed them to him gently.

"Thanks so much, Mrs Pellep!" He grinned and she smiled as he waved to her and continued on his way. "I'll see you later for cake!" He called from down the street, she laughed softly and went back to work.

Such a nice lad.

His trip to the Fairy Tale Guild was almost like a loop he took every morning, starting at the markets, then to Mrs Pelleps', then past the Fairy Hills female dorm and then finally, the Guild. He actually lived quite close to the Guild, in a cottage he built (or needed to renovate) in the woods, but he found taking a long route wams much more rewarding.

As he approached the female dorm, it dawned on him that Wendy and Carla may not be waiting for him because he was so late. It had become habit since the young Dragon Slayers' arrival to stop by the female dorm and walk with her to the guild (since they left around the same time each morning). And of course, she wasn't there, instead he saw the great Ezra, yawning happily and starting on her way. Why not?

He jogged up to her. "Good morning Erza!" He called happily and she turned around.

"Ah! Hello Lorik!" She greeted casually. "What brings you out to the Hills?"

"For you." He offered her one of the colourful flowers he normally gave to Wendy. "Wanna walk with me to the guild?"

She accepted the flower with a smile and agreed with a nod, from anyone else in the guild, she would of kicked their ass, but Lorik had a reputation for giving a single flower to random people each morning. He has done it ever since she met him, and when questioned on the subject, he simply would smile and say "just something to make the day a little brighter". So, in return she was just as polite to her fellow S Class member.

As for Lorik, he honestly liked Erza, she was tough and reliable: he really couldn't understand why Natsu and Gray where so terrified of her.

...

"Welcome Home." Mirajane greeted from behind the bar as the pair strolled through the guild.

"Good morning lovely Mira!" The sensory mage replied, handing her a flower which she thanked him for and put in her hair. He then handed one to Lucy and Juvia who sat at the bar drinking their tea. They smiled and thanked him, despite Juvia's weak protests about 'Gray being her soul mate'.

He was in high spirits today already, for it was day 2 of his little bet with Natsu and Gray and he had spent the rest of his night forming a plan to steal Laxus's attention...and also measuring out the scale of his renovation plans. The plan for today was simple enough: turn up the heat during training but also fake ignorance about his seduction. It had occurred to him that Laxus was the kind of guy that needs to believe he's in control, he has power and arrogance- why not let him use it? If he could get the Dragon Slayer wound up hot enough, then, like a spring; he'll snap and take his own sexual initiative...

Here's hoping.

He ordered coffee from the bar and even offered to play and sing some songs on Mirajane's guitar for the Guild while he waited for late morning to roll by.

...

Laxus could hear the rhythmic melody of Mirajane's guitar from down the worn road before he even walked through the bent front gates of Fairy Tail. It was late morning and he had arrived to for fill his promise to Lorik which he had made quite stupidly, last night. He still couldn't quite understand what had happened to him, he was Laxus Dreyar- leader of the Thunder God Tribe, one of the most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail. He did not drink with other random wizards and swap stories or laugh shamelessly at their jokes, or even share dinner with them and most of all, he NEVER would have offered to make them stronger. He was the strongest, the best, not them.

And yet...he had done all those things with Lorik. A wizard he had had very little contact with before now. The lighting Mage grunted in displeasure. What was worse was how he kept noticing things about the other male, the way his eyes twinkled and the spikes of his hair jumped and danced with each laugh. How his shirts slight openness revealed the start of his toned chest or the way his large beaded necklace fell over his exposed collar and neck in a way that made him want to run his lips over it and- AGGHHH!

'It was just the alcohol' he told himself once more. It had to be, because he felt fine once he left the mans presence...

"I'm never drinking again." He mumbled, hands in pockets. As he passed through the gates the guitar melody got increasingly louder and he was greeted with the sight of Kinana putting out the laundry with Lorik sitting next to her on a stump. He was singing softly, obviously passing the time and entertaining the young bar lass.

"Ohhh Ohhh, Kinana. Your smile is soooooo ohhhhh beatiful! You hair, smells of loveeeee!" He sang jokingly and she was laughing.

Laxus walked up to them and just stood silently, his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face.

"Good morning Laxus." She greeted kindly before gathering up her basket and taking Mira's guitar, he nodded to her stiffly before she returned inside.

"Hey man, good too see you." Lorik greeted happily, standing up; Lorik fell a good head shorter them himself- 'around the same hight as Natsu' Laxus instantly noticed now that they were standing in front of each other properly and not half drunk.

The other man sensed Laxus's confused emotions before he even arrived: he felt annoyed mostly (like normal), but also a little guilty (probably from last nights out of behaviour, behaviour), the normal arrogance of power, but also something else...excitement maybe?

Well at least his efforts last night had rubbed off on him, if only a little. Still, it was kinda annoying that he has to start from the emotional top all over again.

"Hey." Laxus replied with little enthusiasm.

'Oh we will have to change that if, I'm gonna be turning up the heat. He needs to feel the burn.' Lorik though and subtly allowed a good amount of endorphins to be released into the mans system. This will make him much, much more responsive.

Still not cheating...not really.

There was that feeling again, Laxus suddenly felt like smiling at this idiot, his heart was beating a little faster and he was excited. Excited for what?! Training? Weird.

"You had breakfast yet?" Lorik asked, stretching.

"Yeah."

"You good to go then? I found a great place, nice and quiet."

"Sure." Laxus followed the sensory Mage toward the tree line of the lush woods. He knew that if Lorik truly wanted to master this training, he would have to concentrate in peace...away from the worlds prying eyes.

...

"Again!" Laxus instructed though heavy, uneven breaths. "Do it again."

"You sure?" Lorik panted back, looked at the Dragon Slayer with unease. They had been practising controlling and conducting lighting and electricity for a good 2 hours now and both were starting to feel the magic toll.

"It's fine, now, try to control my arm and my lighting, use it to charge my nervous system to gain better control." There was a brief pause of silence between them before he added. "I can take the pain, hurry up."

"Fine. Go."

Laxus charged up his arm in bright lighting and waited. Taking a deep breath, Lorik raised a single hand and closed his eyes. He could feel every nerve ending in the other mans body, the way they danced under the buzz of his power. With a deep breath he used his magic and took control of the single lighting charged arm.

"AGGHHH!" Laxus grunted painfully which cased the Sensory wizard to stop completely.

"You ok, man?" He asked, breathing hard.

"Why did you stop?"

"You were in pain."

"That attempt was weaker then the rest, what happened?" The dragon slayer inquired, shaking out his arm.

"Doing this form of sensory control magic takes a lot out of me." He responded with a shrug. 'Also I've been busy controlling your emotions, how are you not a bundle of lusty nerves right now!?'. He thought to himself. It had been 2 whole hours of nothing but adrenaline and hormonal shots, maybe he had to stoke the fire a bit more...

"Can we take a break? Maybe you can show me some fighting moves while I recover?" He asked with a smile and Laxus nodded.

Lorik had chosen a secluded forest clearing for them to train, it was a decent size and the ground was softer and less filled with rocks so it was ideal for planing vegetables...or sex. But whatever.

Turning to shrug of his coat and hang it on a low tree branch, Laxus felt slightly uneasy. He had a growing sense of want towards the other man that he couldn't explain and it seemed to be getting worse the longer they were together. He was actually a little relived when he had called for a break, he didn't know how much more of the Sensory Mages' heavy panting he could injure before he completely lost his mind and jumped him.

"Hang this up too!" He called from behind him, Laxus turned in time to catch the thin white garment being chucked at his face. He caught it and raised an eyebrow.

"It's my nice white shirt, I don't want your blood in it!" He explained with a smirk and a wink.

Laxus caught himself staring at the young man, his body was built well, his pale skin blemish free and looking as smooth and hard as marble. Eyes traveled up from his low riding pants and over the Fairy Tail symbol that rest on his upper thigh, very close to the seam of his pants(Cana had convinced him to get one just like hers when he joined); then to his toned abs and pecks before his eyes decided to linger on his throat and collar once more. Was it getting hot or was it just him?

That did the trick, taking off his shirt was having just the right desired effect on his target as he felt a strong twinge of lust spike in just the right places. Lorik just pretended to to notice the staring- faking ignorance, remember!

Truly, he was impressed, most people would have fucked him and be on their merry way by now...but not Laxus Dreyar apparently. He was truly worth this bet!

"Alright, I want to show you some take down moves I learnt in my travels, I think they will translate well into your fighting style." The lighting Mage instructed when he was ready, he stepped towards his opponent and shifted into a fighting stance. "Just fallow my lead."

"Alrighty." Lorik replied with a grin, shifting his legs and raising his arms in order to mirror the pose before him.

"This one is great for low sweeping kicks. Go ahead and throw a kick my way."

And he did, spinning on his heel he used his momentum to send a powerful kick straight to the lighting Mages' gut. It was quickly blocked and the leg grabbed before he felt the force of his own kick being redirected onto himself, he fell backwards to the ground as a strong arm looped around his thigh and held him in place, unable to use his legs. Lorik groaned in discomfort and decided to pay him back with a shot of adrenaline and hormones.

"Next..." Laxus instructed with a clear of his throat, letting the sensory wizard go and pulling him to his feet. He was wrong, this training was not helping, if anything it made him feel worse. "Will be a hold that comes from behind an opponent, great for sneak attacks with your reality warping."

The Dragon Slayer took a moment to adjust the younger wizard into the correct stance, his hands trailed down Lorik's arms lightly as he moved them, then down along his thighs; guiding them gently into position. Laxus exhaled shakily and Lorik pretended not to notice but instead helped fuel the mans desires.

"F-for this one, you get behind the target." True to his instructions, Laxus fell in behind the smaller mage, looming over him close enough to sent a shiver of pleasure down Lorik's spine. Laxus must of noticed because the sensory wizard picked up on the sudden wave of sexual dominance spiking in his emotions. "And with a surprise tap to their legs and the right grip on their neck" he gripped the nape of the younger mans' neck "And the other on the lower back." His other hand rest gently on his back; right before he sent a swift kick to his back leg.

There was a surprised yelp from the sandy blonde wizard as his legs gave way easily and the two fell forward onto the grass. Lorik was instantly uncomfortable, he had fallen to his knees with his chest and face laying flat on the ground so he was stuck at an awkward angle where his ass was on display. Or rather, it would have been on display if it wasn't currently nestled perfectly into the larger mans groin...

Laxus was still holding him down in place and was about to let go when the idiot decided to fight back against the hold. Lorik groaned in defiance and wiggled his hips to try and break free, sending a wave of pleasure through the unsuspecting dragon slayer. Without thinking, his grip on the younger mage below him tightened for support; his eyes fluttered close, his mouth hung slightly agape as he grinded up against the sensory mages' ass subconsciously. Lorik smirked into the grass below him when he heard the pleasurable groan that escaped Laxus's throat.

Again, he rolled his hips, a little more forcefully this time; his eyes glassed over- mind adrift with each wave of pleasure.

He was so close to falling off the edge of control...but not yet. He didn't want the Dragon Slayer to fall victim just yet, it was only day 2 after all...

Lorik gave an loud groan of discomfort and a thrash of his hips that seemed to snap the bigger man out of his daze. With wide eyes, Laxus released him before he jumped up faster then lighting and started walking straight to where his coat hung on the tree.

"I err...I think we're done for today, I've got other things I've got to take care of." He grunted awkwardly, his face slightly flushed pink. He looked over at Lorik who had picked himself of the ground and was looking at him with a confused expression, his hair was messy and his pants were now grass stained and even more low riding then before.

"Ok, that's cool. Thanks for all your help today man." He replied with a (fake) ignorant smile. He scooped up his white shirt but didn't put it on in fear of dirtying it.

Laxus needed to leave, like, right now. But before he could make it to the safety of the tree line, the younger man called out to him.

"Laxus?"

He sighed and turned to look at the man who was currently the root of all his messed up thoughts and emotions. "Yeah?" He asked, face blank.

"Wanna come to my place for dinner tonight? I heard from Mirajane that you're having trouble finding a place to stay and eat at since the whole town still holds a grudge against you." He replied with a kind smile and a humoured wink.

No, he didn't want to go at all. He was Laxus Dreyar and he did NOT have dinner with young handsome men that he had partially started humping in the woods earlier that day. But how would he explain that to him without freaking him out. Tsk! What was going on?! This wasn't him, he was noramally so cool and calculated.

'Just say no Laxus.' He thought calmly.

"Sure.." He replied slowly. 'shit!'

"Awesome, just ask Mira for my address, come round about 9 ok? I've got a job today that's all."

With that, Laxus again started retreating into the woods; not bothering to even yell goodbye.

Lorik folded his shirt up neatly and grinned to himself, things were going beyond perfect. At this rate, they will be doing the sideways tango at his place in no time.

He mentally reminded himself to visit Mrs Pellep on his way to buy supplies for dinner, but first he wanted to head straight to Gray's place and give him the latest update.

He is gonna flip!

...

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!

Tell me what you think so far!


	4. Mr Fullbaster Sir

id:11099406  
When Gray answered his front door that late afternoon, he was surprised to be greeted by his close friend who was currently standing there looking like he had just lost a fight with the earth. His hair stuck out at different angles, he had dirt and grass stains coving his face, chest and pants...was he missing a shoe?

"Hey man." Lorik greeted happily as Gray stepped aside to let him into the apartment, an eyebrow raised.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, closing the front door and guiding them both to the small kitchen where they sat down. The sensory mage grinned, placing his shirt and a small container on the table.

"Laxus Dreyar happened." He announced and Gray's eyes widened.

"You...did it?"

"Almost." Lorik admitted absently picking some grass from his hair. "Training..." He then gestured to the cakes. "Also gardening, Mrs Pelleps told me to take some for you."

"Sweet."

"Hey, can I have a shower here? I'm headed straight to the markets after this." He asked and the ice mage nodded causally.

"Sure man, whatever."

Lorik stood, and started to unbutton his own dirty pants. He shimmied out of them and soon enough, both men now stood in their boxers. Gray's stripping habits had never really annoyed Lorik like it did some people, in fact, there had been more then one occasion where he had stripped down along side him so people would just think they were chillin; like it was totally normal.

Gray grabbed a cake before they both walked to his room where his bathroom sat attached (it was a small ass apartment). The sensory mage chucked his pants into Gray's laundry pile and started taking off his boxes. Gray just rummaged for a clean pair of pants for his friend, they were basically the same size- even if the ice mage was slightly taller.

The water of the shower could be heard running from behind the door, followed by a very audible groan of happiness from Lorik. Gray just sat down on his bed with the clean pants, enjoying eating his cake and very much wanting to hear the rest of the information.

Soon enough, the bathroom door slid open and Lorik emerged in a towel looking fresh as a daisy; with his sandy blonde hair still damp, stray beads of water fell of the ends and slashing onto his chest below. Gray threw him the pants and gave him the curtesy of looking away while he dressed. Not that it really mattered, they had seen each other junk enough times before.

Eventually, Lorik joined his friend with sitting on the bed as he began recounting what had happened earlier. When he had finished, he couldn't help but notice the smug look his friend now wore on his face.

"So close, but not close enough!" Gray stated with a smirk. "Sorry man, but Natsu and I are still winning!" Lorik shoved him playfully and Gray fell onto his back with a laugh.

"He's coming round tonight for dinner, I can seal the deal then." He fell back and joined his friend on the bed- his body was kinda sore from earlier.

They lay both half (or completely in Gray's case) naked next to each other in comfortable silence for a long while.

"The truth is." Lorik began, staring at the ceiling and Gray rolled onto his side to stare at him. "I didn't go all the way this afternoon due to lack of experience, trust me I have experience- but with women...not with another guy." He admitted with a flush in his cheeks.

"...really? Gray's face was now twisted in disbelieve. "Never?"

"Never!"

"But...really? Never?"

"Not all the way, no."

"But what about that time you seduced Natsu?" The ice mage asked, remembering back. "You...didn't sleep with him?"

"What!? No!" Lorik shot defensively. "Natsu's' my friend man, I know he has a thing for Lisanna. All we did was...you know...make out and stuff."

"And stuff?"

"LOOK it doesn't matter, the point is." Lorik had now turned onto his side so he could look Gray straight in the face. "I'm totally cool with sleeping with Laxus, I'm a guy so I know how to dominate...down south. And I know the basic mechanics of guy on guy sex, I'm not an idiot. But I have no idea about what to do...with my hands.."

"Your hands?" Gray inquired, eyes drifting down to the others hands in question.

"Like where to touch to really set him off, he's not a woman so I guess I'm just a little nervous that it will be a too different and I'll get lost...you know?" He stared into his friends dark blue eyes for answers.

It had occurred to the sensory Mage the moment he felt Laxus's huge body against him that...Laxus was a dude, a dude that was bigger and much more muscular then he was- a dude he would be having sex with. Yep, reality hit hard- he was a little unnerved.

Gray in return seemed to ponder this new information before finally he settled on giving his friend a hard shove so he was back to laying on his back.

"What are yo-

Gray then proceeded to promptly swing his leg over his friend and straddle his thighs. Lorik just stared up at the naked man above him with a raised eyebrow.

"Quick lesson on what to do." He explained with an eye roll. "First off, hands are good, so is your tongue, men and woman are pretty similar when it comes to...'hands'." He instructed with a teacher like tone. The sensory Mage had to hold back a laugh.

"Yes Mr Fullbuster, sir."

"Shut up dude. Also, just touch him in places you like to be touched. Like here." Gray placed both of his cool hands over his friend's upper thighs before running them slowing over his torso; then back down along his sides- leaving a trail of coolness that made Lorik shiver in delight.

"Laxus stares at my neck a lot." He offered this information up and Gray nodded, hands still dancing over skin. "Come to think of it...Natsu had a weird thing with my neck and collar too..."

"Mmhh." Was all the ice mage replied with before he leaned in and began kissing and sucking his friends neck. Sending kisses along his jaw and down this throat.

Lorik's voice escaped as a soft moan of pleasure and his eyes shut in bliss as Gray began sucking and nibbling on the nape of his neck. His cool hands then proceeded to start playing with his nipples in unison with his kisses. Lorik could feel himself becoming hard under his friends touches, his voice was strained under the weight of what was happening to him and he found his hands were now resting on his friends ass, squeezing.

This was just like Gray- the stripper was sometimes so unpredictable in his reactions to different subjects. 'He was just helping a friend out' or at least that's how they both looked at their current situation.

"Y-you know your h...helping me win this be-AHHH bet by doing this..." Lorik managed to tease, his mouth slightly parted in delight as Gray rocked his hips downward, is mouth now sucking at Lorik's earlobe.

"You're right..." He breathed hotly into his friends ear, and like that froze all ministrations on the other mans body. "Never mind then." He then rolled off his friend quickly with a smile. Lorik whined helplessly at the loss of contact and Gray laughed loudly, both men took a moment to catch their breaths before sitting back up.

"You suck."

Standing, the sensory mage readjusted his pants (giving time for Gray to do the same) before giving his friend a nice punch in the arm.

"Freaking Stripper."

"Dirty Hippie."

"Thanks."

"No problem, and don't worry so much, you were freaking hot under me."

The other laughed, his reply dripping in sarcasm. "Thanks so much"

Lorik retreated toward the kitchen and grabbed his shirt, slipping it on and stretching uncomfortably- briefly wondering if it was too late to get the ice mage back, he was all worked up now.

Gray sauntered in with a list of supplies he might find useful for tonight before walking his friend to the door.

"Good luck, but I hope you fail." Gray stated with a smile. "I really don't want to pay for your stupid renovations."

"Well, that's too bad, because I've got this in the bag now. Also I'm planing a huge bathroom extension." Lorik grinned.

Gray laughed and they bumped fists in goodbye.

"Thanks for the 'tips' man. Really boosted my confidence."

"Thanks for the cake. I'll bring your clothes to the guild tomorrow."

They exchanged goodbyes and as Lorik began to walk away, Gray called from the door.

"It's not weird between us, right?"

The sensory mage turned to give a grin. "Nah, we're cool! See ya tomorrow!"

With clean clothes and a new found spring in his step, Lorik headed straight into town to buy supplies. He didn't know how much experience Laxus was going to have, but at least he felt prepared just in case.

...

The next chapter is kinda long, so I split it :D

ohhh Gray, you so strange!

warning: the next chapter will contain sexual content.


	5. Day 3

Warning: This chapter contains Graphic Sexual Content.

...

It was about 9:45 when Laxus finally arrived at the wooden cottage in the forest; the sky overhead was shining brightly with the glow of the moon and stars, the surrounding woods void of noise. The cottage itself was obviously in the middle of some renovations but still, it was the kind of house that suited the personality of Lorik Valin to the letter. It had a cute chimney, a stone pathway lined to the brim with flowers, a vegetable garden and a rocking chair. A fucking rocking chair...what a hippie. If anything, it reminded him of the Gandmother's house in that Little Red Riding Hood story.

Guess that makes him the wolf, awesome.

As the Dragon Slayer finally plucked up the courage to knock on the wooden door, he felt his heart beat already begin to become fast and erratic in his chest. He had tried everything he could to calm down and forget about today's earlier incident, but the feeling of want just wouldn't go away, it was driving him nuts with desire.

Lorik answered the door with a smile, he had sensed the other mans arrival long before he even decided to knock at the door.

"Hey, come on in." He greeted warmly, steping aside and offering to take his coat.

"...sorry I'm late, I know you said 9." Laxus mumbled, handing his coat over. 'But I was thinking of every excuse not to come. I feel too embarrassed to show my face. I wanna fuck you but I can't because it's weird. I got lost. Take your pick.' He thought with guilt and annoyance.

Inwardly frowning at the emotions he sensed, Lorik was quick to use his magic to speed things along in his favour.

"It's fine man, you gave me extra time to finish cooking and get changed anyway- I hope you like spaghetti because it's the only thing I can cook." The sensory mage replied cheerfully as he hung up the coat. Laxus noted with pleasure how the other mans shirt pulled and revealed his stomach as he reached up to hang it.

No. Stop...this wasn't right, why did he feel like this?!

God he was so close to losing it!

"Welcome to my crib. The furniture is a little miss matched and half the house is being renovated- but it's home" Lorik spread his arms wide for dramatic effect. "This is the lounge room, obviously; bathroom is just down the hall and beyond that is my bedroom." He then pointed to the small- newly renovated kitchen to their right. "Dinner is in the kitchen- which is here!" He sang with a grin and the Dragon Slayer almost smiled back, almost. Shit!

Everything was set out nicely and Laxus took a seat as the younger man poured him some wine (alcohol mixed with sexual desire, what could go wrong!?) and began serving the spaghetti he had prepared earlier - it smelt so damn good and he was starving!

"So...you're renovating?" The lighting Mage asked to make conversation, looking around as Lorik sat down across from him and started eating.

"Yep, well I was on a break, but Natsu and Gray kindly offered to help me out and even pay for it!" He replied as Laxus took a drink of his wine.

"Really?"

The younger man leaned on the table with a smirk. "You BETcha. So hey, how goes the house hunting?"

...

Dinner had lasted a good hour and a half and it was nice- even if Lorik was just trying to get into the other man's pants, it was still great to find out that Laxus was a pretty interesting guy to talk to. It wasn't really Laxus though, not really. The real Laxus Dreyar had the personality of an arrogant, powerful douchebag to most and although he had gotten considerably nicer and more approachable since his exile; old habits were hard to break. No, this Laxus was much more desirable, he was easier going, less arrogant and charged with overflowing sexual desire.

They sat on the couch together (and even sitting, Laxus dwarfed the younger man with his tremendous hight), now halfway through their 3rd bottle of wine- tipsy, but nowhere near drunk. With each glass they consumed, Lorik felt the need to use his magic lessen more and more as the wine was now doing most of the work for him.

They spoke for a long while and it was nice to have someone who you could relate to when it came to being a S Class Wizard. They talked about past missions both good and bad and Laxus even revealed his secret entrance into the Grand Magic Games as a secondary team. But it felt like they had been talking for far too long, it was time to put his plans for tonight into action.

It all started when Lorik 'accidently' managed to spill some wine onto Laxus's sleeveless shirt, with fake worry and many apologies, he was quick to curl his fingers under the hem and tug it over the mans head before throwing it over the back of the couch. The Dragon Slayer didn't even protest.

A good sign.

"Man, I love your tattoo and how it joins onto your Guild symbol." The younger man complimented softly, shifting on the couch so he was now kneeling on the cushions much closer to his target. Placing his glass of wine down he reached out with two fingers and began tracing said tattoo. He started just above the bicep and followed its inky black trail, feeling the texture of smooth but firm skin of his huge chest and deliberately setting off pleasurable nerve sensations as he went. Laxus let his head drop back and he shut his eyes to concentrate on his breathing. Adding the rest of his hand, Lorik trailed the tattoo to under the dragon slayer's left pectoral where his Fairy Tail symbol sat proudly; spreading out his fingers to cover it caused a groan of pleasure from Laxus, he smirked.

That was it, Laxus just couldn't control himself anymore. He didn't understand WHY he felt this way, but he was sick of fighting it- he had to give into desire.

And like a snowball rolling down a hill, everything just seemed to pick up speed from there...

As Lorik began to pull away, his hand was caught with lighting fast speed and held in a vice grip. The Dragon Slayer stared down at him with hungry grey eyes before he tugged him over roughly, pulling him onto his lap and slamming their lips together harshly in a long overdue kiss. The sensory Mage opened his mouth to let him in and start exploring instantly and with a deep moan his free hand found its way into those spiky blonde locks. The kiss was rough and passionate, filled with desire and frustration. They managed to break apart long enough for Lorik to take off his own shirt and Necklace. They were both breathing heavily, their lips swollen and glistening, their eyes never breaking contact. As the smaller mage's hands started exploring his large chest all over, running up his abs and down his sides; making the skin tingle with pleasure, a low growl emitted from deep within the lighting Dragon Slayer. They kissed once more, it was shorter then the first but no less passionate before Lorik pulled away and leaned to whisper hotly into the other mans ear.

"My bed..." He kissed him again, his arms around his neck.

It was all Laxus needed to hear before he stood up from the couch, never breaking their fierce kiss as he carried the other mage down the hall to the dim, partly renovated bedroom. With a hard kick the door flew open easily and Lorik found himself being chucked onto his own bed like a toy. Ok, this was really happening!

He sat up on his elbows and watched as the lighting Mage worked to unbutton his own increasingly uncomfortable purple jeans, feeling the restriction against his hardening groin lessen immensely once the zipper was down.

The bed then dipped slightly as Laxus climbed on to sit with knees either side of the sensory mages legs', their current situation really driving home the reality that Laxus Dreyar made the younger man look tiny and breakable (the dude was huge, even taller then Gajeel!). He stared down at the moonlit body under him with burning hunger, taking in the mans toned chest as it rose and fell with each heavy breath, the way his pants hung very low and loose on his hips, or the way his sandy blonde hair fanned out in a short, messy halo on the mattress and finally that throat and collar that swallowed deeply in anticipation...

Why was he just staring? Was he chickening out?

"L-Laxus...?"

Grabbing both of his hands and pinning them above his head firmly, the Lighting Mage suddenly began kissing and sucking desperately at the smaller mans neck. Turning his flushed face to the side, Lorik moaned deeply with closed eyes- desperate for the use of his arms, he rolled his hips upwards, his body was hot all over and he needed to touch the man above him. Laxus spent little time sending intimate kisses along the jaw and throat before he started running his tongue over that beautiful collar, sucking at it hard enough to leave a small mark then licking it affectionately; he continued this pattern all over the smaller pale chest below him, relishing in the chorus of loud, heated moans he received in return.

"Ahh..."

Eventually releasing the firm hold on his hands, Laxus shifted to allow the sensory mages' legs to spring free of their entrapment before settling in between them. With a determined smirk he began stripping off the younger wizard's baggy pants taking the boxes with them until the garments lay unless on the floor.

Exposed.

This was it.

The Dragon Slayer gave a low satisfied growl and started running his hands all over those toned thighs, tracing light circles with his thumbs that caused the others breathing to catch in his throat. Bending down, he re begun his process of licking and kissing, nibbling and suckling at the sensitive joints of his hips and down his inner thighs. Lorik's hands had quickly found themselves entangled back in that soft blonde hair, his own personal anchor he found himself tugging at with each blissful moan of pleasure that threatened to wash him away. A large, firm hand wrapped around his manhood and began tugging it softly and skilfully in unison to his marking of delicate flesh.

"Ahhh...AHH! L-lax-Ahh! S-shit...ah!"

It was pure torture. Lorik couldn't think straight, his heightened senses as a mage allowed him to feel everything being done to him down to his core. Never in his life had someone taken control of him like this and caused such lewd noises to escape his mouth- he felt like he was drowning in a sea of extacy every time those fingers and lips touched his heated flesh; leaving him gasping for air.

God he was too hot the way he wreathed underneath him, making those delicious sounds that made the Dragon Slayer growl and want to fuck him harder and harder till he was just a moaning mess of trembling nerves- incapable of forming coherent words or sentences, only able to just beg for more.

"...?"

Eh?

It took Lorik a moment to realise that the lighting Mage above had asked him something, he was now staring down at him with a demanding expression; but his brain for some reason just wasn't connecting the dots to understand. "Wh- what?"

With a smirk, Laxus leaned over the smaller man once more and kissed the shell of his ear.

"Lubricant." He demanded with a low, throaty growl this time, sucking hard on his neck.

Releasing his grip on those soft blonde spikes, Lorik gestured weakly o the left nightstand. "T-top draw..." He instructed through heavy breaths. He whined at the sudden loss of contact as the Lighting Mage stood to retrieve the supplies he required. The anticipation was killing him, playtime was over- he wanted inside the sensory mage now!

With the small bottle retrieved, the lighting mage pulled down his own boxers and jeans; allowing them to pool on the floor around him before climbing back onto the bed completely naked (oh god, he was huge down there). A now animalistic growl rumbled in his throat. A growl that was so low and deep sounding that it meant one thing and one thing only: 'It's too late to turn back now.'

Laxus gripped the younger man's knees and forced them apart- allowing him better access. He unclipped the the lid of the small bottle and drizzled a generous amount onto this fingers before he slowly began pushing a single digit inside the younger man. He watched Lorik's flushed face intently, his mouth was parted slightly, his eyes shut in concentration as he tried to embrace the odd feeling of something foreign inside him.

Leaning in close to kiss his collar, Laxus began moving the single finger in and out slowly, curling and twisting it slightly. Lorik gave a soft, echo of a moan at that, making him smirk.

"You're tight." He growled heavily into his throat as he kissed. "Let's loosen you up."

He then added the second finger and Lorik's eyes snapped open widely, groaning out loudly at the sudden and intense burning feeling of being stretched open too soon. It hurt, a lot.

"AHHH...ahhh." He gripped the bedsheets below him for support.

"Does it hurt?" Laxus asked, his voice low and free of empathy in the other mans ear as he started thrusting his fingers forcefully in and out.

"Ahhhh...don't stop..." Lorik replied through clenched teeth, now looking the Dragon Slayer in the eyes. "I-I like it..."

He did. Being a Sensory Wizard, Lorik could shut off pain receptors in his body quickly and easily- as a result, he tended to feel little when it came to injuries or discomfort. It was because of this, he wanted it- welcomed the intense burn, relished in its feeling. He felt ALIVE.

Then those fingers brushed against his prostate.

"Ahhh! AHHHHH!" The sensory mage saw stars, his back arched in delight as his hands gripped the bed even more tightly. He had never in his life felt THAT before- it felt incredible.

Again and again, Laxus thrust into him, his long nimble fingers hitting their target with precision every time, it felt like a perverse carnival game, his prize being those hot, uncontrollable shouts of pleasure the drove him wild.

"Ahh...ahh...ah-AHHHH! Ahhh...Ohhh ah!"

He was so close, he was hot all over, his pants becoming erratic as a tight, coiled up pressure began to build in the pit of his lower stomach.

"M-More...ahhh..ahh...Laxus...ahhhh...harder!"

Adding a third finger and biting down hard on his shoulder sent the younger man over the edge, the tightened coil in his stomach snapped and he came hard. Squeezing his eyes tight he gripped the bed sheets till his knuckles turned white, his vision blurred slightly and his back arched in pure bliss as he released his seed onto his chest. He yelled something as he came, what, he did not know but as those wonderful fingers withdrew from him and he finally regained control enough to open his eyes and look at the man above, panting hard, he was surprised. Those eyes no longer belonged to just an overly horny Laxus Dreyar, they belonged to an animal ready to tear apart his prey in the most sexual of ways. An animal so feral in its need to dominate that it boarded on terrifying. Almost like...like...

A dragon...

Also, was his shoulder bleeding?!

Laxus snarled into the other mans ear, his voice was low and husky, sending shivers down his spine. "It's my turn now, let's resume training."

Before Lorik could ask, the Lighting Mage had used his size and strength to flip him over forcefully. With a yelp of surprise at having his chest and head pushed into the bed mattress and his knees forced into kneeling. He wasn't uncomfortable, this pose felt just like earlier today when they-

Oh...

Training. Right.

"One hand on their neck." Laxus growled hotly from behind him, following his own instructions. "The other on their back." Instead his hand trailed down past his back to cup his ass.

"L-Laxus...?" Lorik whispered hoarsely, his voice muffled by the bed as he felt the lighting Mage line himself up with his still very slick entrance.

Without a word, the Dragon Slayer snapped his hips forward, thrusting his way in forcefully until he was buried to the hilt.

"Ugh!" He threw his head back and groaned in pleasure, Lorik was so warm and wet and his tightness felt amazing against him.

Said wizard shut his honey eyes tight and let out a moan of pain and pleasure, his hands gripping his pillow for support.

Keeping a firm grip on the younger man's neck to keep him held down, Laxus pulled out slightly before thrusting back in hard.

Causing both men to moan through heavy breaths.

He repeated this process over and over until both wizards were moaning loudly in unison. Their bodies were glistening with sweat, causing the sound of their flesh that slapping together with each thrust to become even more erotic, spurring them both on.

"Ahhhh...ah...AHHH..."

The force of each thrust caused his body to lurch forward and his back to dip in pleasure.

"Ah...ahhhhh. Ahh...mmahh."

He felt his own lighting dance lightly over his flesh, causing tingles of extacy to shoot down his back.

Again and again. Over and over, each time with more vigour and force then the last.

It felt like a short eternity of pure bliss before they both finally felt themselves hit their limits.

"F-fuck...Ahh...AAHHHH!"

"mmAHHH, s-shit...ahh."

The high they reached was like no other, it was raw and powerful, energetic yet tiring all at once. Laxus released himself inside the younger mage as Lorik arched backward to kiss him in return, riding out their orgasims together they felt their bodies become light with the pleasure before extremely heavy with fatigue.

The Dragon Slayer pulled out of his lover and the both fell to the bed beside each other, their chests raising and falling heavily as they struggled to draw in enough air and catch their breaths.

"You ok, man?" Lorik asked with a sweaty grin, his sandy blond hair a mess. Laxus just pulled him to his large chest and closed his eyes.

"Shut up and close your eyes." He grumbled, sounding like his old self again. Was he smiling?

Laxus Dreyar almost never smiled on his own.

They were both extremely worn out so it didn't feel right for Lorik to just kick the guy to the curb straight after, he instead craned his head to look at the clock on his side table.

1:46

Day three had been a rousing success in his opinion. So there was no real harm in letting the Dragon Slayer stay the night.

He shut his eyes and gave a small sigh of contentment, finding sleep came easily when someone was holding you close.

"I win." He whispered happily to himself halfheartedly as darkness claimed him for the night.

Needless to say, he dreamt peacefully- images of his newly renovated home to be happily on his mind.

Natsu and Gray were gonna freak out.

...

Long chapter is long! Sorry!

It's been a long time since I've written any kind of smut so I apologise if it is terrible...

Please, let me know if you enjoyed it :)


	6. Sweet Victory

When Lorik woke again to the feeling of the warm morning sun across his face, he found himself laying naked and alone on his bed. Laxus was gone and nowhere to be sensed in the house- that made him smile as he rolled onto his back and sat up. No doubt the Dragon Slayer would be back to his normal arrogant, annoyed at everything self by now; at least this way they didn't have to look each other in the eye and explain themselves...

Yeah, I'm sure that would end well.

"So I fucked you on a bet so I can get a new skylight for my bathroom."

Yeah...no.

He yawned deeply- he really didn't want to think about that, besides, he felt crusty, sticky and disgusting; he needed to shower last night away.

He pushed himself off the bed and stood up.

Soreness. Everywhere.

His body ached like no other, his ass felt sensitive and raw while he could barley even move his own shoulder (which now had dried blood caked all over it.) He didn't shut out the pain, but embraced it with pride. These where his victory aches and pains- proud injures of his success at 'whooing' his target and winning a new home in the process!

With that victorious grin never leaving his face, he showered and dressed before stripping his bedsheets and doing his laundry. His normal morning trip around town could wait for he had agreed to meet the guys at the Guild for updates, concealing any information about last night until he saw them in person.

He couldn't wait.

He just hopped Laxus wasn't there.

...

"Welcome back."

The guild hall was almost completely empty when he arrived, that was no surprise, it was Monday- the start of a fresh new working week; which meant most of the Fairy Tail Wizards had come in fairly early to get the best jobs and be on their way.

Well, most except for Nab Lasaro, who, as usual stood; stood staring at the jobs board in fake concentration.

"Just pick one dude!" Lorik called out jokingly as he walked in. His call caught Gray's attention, he was sitting with Natsu, Happy and Lucy at one of the tables- the three seemed to be bickering over Natsu's eating habits. While Gray listened half heartily.

"Morning everyone." Lorik sang cheerfully on approach, he offered Lucy a bright yellow flower he had picked on his way, which she accepted with pink cheeks and a smile.

"Hey man!" The salamander replied with a full mouth of meat.

"Ew, Natsu! Chew your food!" Lucy scolded. "Do you want to choke and die?!"

"Aye sir!"

Gray ignored them, he was too busy just staring at Lorik's pale neck and chest top, visible due to his large open collar.

Hickeys...hickeys everywhere. And not just a few, but ALOT, each one dark and as obvious as a neon sign that screamed: I HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!

He really pulled it off.

"I see you've noticed." The sensory Mage stated with a wink, pulled his shirt collar down in display proudly as he sat down beside Lucy (who looked confused and slightly embarrassed).

"What?! No way!" Natsu gawked is utter shock. Reaching over the table himself to roughly yank Lorik's shirt down further to inspect more closely. "Dude, it's barely into day 3, jeez you work fast!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Gray sat back in his chair, his hands behind his head as he continued to stare at his friend in utter bewilderment.

"Wow...I mean...like wow man." He spoke slowly, ignoring Lucy's questioning look.

"Hey, Miss Lucy, would you mind finding me a nice S Class job from the board?" Lorik offered in an attempt to give them a little more privacy.

"Go help Lucy out, Happy." The ice mage added quickly, not bothering to look at Natsu for help. The Flame Brain was too absorbed in his meal once again.

"But why me, Lucy can read requests on her own!" The Exceed was quick to complain over his fish. "She's stupid, but not that stupid."

"Watch it cat!"

Luckily, Lucy was quick to pick up on their vibe and nodded to her friends.

"Ok sure. Let's go Happy! I need to talk to Mirajane anyway and need your help." She grabbed the blue cat quickly and stood, smiling at them as she wondered over to the board.

Such a lovely girl.

Gray leaned back in and Natsu pushed his plate aside.

"I mean, when Laxus came in this morning acting all causal, I though maybe you had stuck out last night." The ice mage stated with a shake of his head.

"He came in?" Lorik questioned casually, a smirk on his face as he scanned the guild hall for any trace of the lighting Mage, luckily he was no where to be found. "Did he look tired?"

"Came in with his Thunder God Tribe, guessing they got back early this morning. And weirdly he did, I challenged him to a fight and the bastard just yawned and ignored me!" Natsu answered, looking pissed off.

Lorik laughed, shifting in his chair- his ass made it hard to sit down comfortably.

Ahh the beautiful pain of victory...

"He didn't look nearly as bad as you though, jeez man, you got enough hickeys? Looks like you got into a fight with an octopus." Gray joked, pulling down the other mans' large shirt to reveal his throat and chest once more.

Natsu laughed loudly at the mental image.

"Yeah, Laxus was pretty into sucking the life out of me- look!" The sandy blonde mage pulled his sleeve down to reveal his bruised, bite marked shoulder. "Dude took a bite out of me! And I can't sit down without my ass muscles complaining." He replied with mock annoyance, shifting once more to drive his point home.

Both men scrunched up their faces into pained looks of empathy for their friend, mental images of the huge and powerful Lightning Dragon Slayer dominating over the much smaller, pacifist mage sexually were both hot and...very painful sounding.

"Honestly, when it came to love bites." Lorik continued with a grin. "He was as bad as you Natsu." He looked at his pink haired friend in accusation.

Natsu in turned grinned back. "That's good old Dragon Slayer dominance my friend, was he weirdly into your collar?"

"Yes...?"

"What about your throat? Did he loose his mind halfway through? Just started snarling and growling? Flipping you over an-

"Dude!" Gray shoved the fire mage in an attempt to shut him up. "It's weird you know that."

"No it's not, Ice Queen, I'm the same when it comes to that- It's a Dragon Slayer thing. And you can bet Gajeel is too. And Wendy, when she's older."

"What did you call me, Flametard!?" Gray growled.

"You deaf, Stripper boy?!" He challenged, getting fired up.

"Guys!" Lorik interrupted, raising his voice. "That doesn't matter right now, what matters is...I win."

God, it felt nice to say it out loud. At first, he had planned on the humble route, thanking his friends for a good bet and accepting his reward with grace and humility- like any self respecting S Classed Wizard.

But then it occurred to him...fuck that. He had just won a bet against Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, he was gonna milk it for all its worth.

Realisation hit both wizards and they groaned loudly in defeat.

"Aww man, this blows!"

"You suck!"

"Can't we fight anyway!?"

"Aauughhhhhh..."

Lorik listened to their chorus of complains and whines and smirked, leaning back in his chair (ow, ass is still sore) with his hands rested behind his head triumphantly.

"A bets a bet, boys." He sang with a full grin now, earning another synchronised groan of displeasure. "Here."

Lorik produced a rolled up piece of parchment and chucked it onto the table in front of them.

"A list." He explained casually to their inquisitive expressions. "Of all my renovation plans and expenses needed to cover it."

Gray picked up the parchment and scanned over it, his jaw dropping.

"2 and a half million Jewels?!" Natsu almost screamed in disbelieve at the total, looking over at his friend with wide eyes.

"What, are you building a fucking gold statue of yourself!?" Gray added, ripping his eyes from the page.

"That's not a bad idea!" Lorik laughed. "But no, it was originally 1 million and a half- but then I realised I wanted a bar..."

They stated at him blankly.

"...and a hot tub."

"Where are we gonna get this kind of money!?" Natsu stated in panic, they were both pretty broke after having to pay 7 years worth of rent and bills. Ok, very broke.

"Take a job." The sensory Mage laughed as Lucy and Happy returned, she was carrying a job request.

A job!? More like fifty jobs! Fairy Tail didn't get high paying jobs anymore, worst Guild in Fiore remember!

"Here you go, we chose this one- it's catching 3 serial murders who escaped and are hiding up in the mountains a few towns over." She explained, handing over the flyer.

"It's worth 4 million jewels." Happy chimed in, landing on Natsu's head.

"Thanks guys." Lorik smiled, folding up the job request and standing.

The two men across from him looked hopeful, their eyes becoming huge.

"You're gonna take us on an S Class job anyway!?" They both sung in excitement.

Lorik smiled down at them kindly. "Nope. This jobs for me. You guys need to earn your own"

For a pacifist, Lorik Valin was a cruel man!

They both groaned, their heads slamming onto the table in defeat. He gave Lucy a warm goodbye before he started walking out, he stopped briefly to call over his shoulder with a grin.

"I'll see you guys in the Capital for the Grand Magic Games! Stay out of trouble!"

And with that, the hippie left the building.

"What was all that about?" Lucy asked, perplexed by everyone's odd behaviour.

Her reply was the sound of heads banging themselves against the table once more.

...

As Lorik strolled out of the Guild and down the worn street, he had a smile he just couldn't get rid of. He may feel a little sore and tired, but today he had won a great victory- a petty bet amongst drunks, but a victory none the less!

'What a was a lovely day for a deadly mission in the mountains.' He thought as he stopped to pick a beautiful blue flower from a nearby bush. Then it was off to Crocus to support his Guild!

As he neared the Magnolia station, he was greeted by a very familiar blonde haired, arrogant faced Dragon Slayer, who was walking up the road with his three top Body Guards- the Thunder God Tribe. As they approached, he waved cheerfully.

"Good morning, Lorik!" Freed greeted pleasantly. Evergreen even gave him a smile.

"Morning!" He replied, offering a bright and kindly Lorik Valin type smile.

Then he passed Laxus, who's face was void of emotion.

Their eyes met briefly, kind honey meeting calculating grey, both even and knowing as they passed one another. So close, their sides almost touched and for a moment Lorik could swear he could sense everything within the other man- every nerve, every receptor; even feel his power that crackled and buzzed in his veins. Finally, he felt his emotions, every single one, no matter how small.

There was no regret or hate, just indifference and curiosity.

It seemed Mr Dreyar was waiting for him to have a reaction first.

Instead, Lorik held out the flower casually as he passed and in one smooth arm movement, the Dragon Slayer took it gently, both never breaking their stride, their stares now fixed straight ahead. The distance growing between them with each step into opposite directions.

Nothing had changed, they were still just two strangers that shared a family.

"Good luck at the Games!" Lorik finally called to him, never turning his head to look at the blonde haired man. But continued on his way, smile bigger then ever.

Laxus was glad he didn't look back.

He had a small, echo of a smile playing on his lips as he smelt the flower.

Laxus Dreyar didn't smile...but it was close enough.

The End.

...

It's over! So bittersweet!

I hope everyone enjoyed it! This is my first time writing in a long time!

So any feedback would be amazing!

I will maybe do some more stories about Lorik! Who knows! I may even do one about how he managed to seduce Natsu in the past!

If you have any ideas, let me know!

Thanks so much for reading! You guys are great!


End file.
